


Making Memories

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2, F/F, Just Add Kittens, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Cutesie stuff between College/University Sanvers.





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I havent been working on this one for a few days, also College means a different thing to Canadians apparently, to me it's a level of education between High School and University, Sanvers should be around 18-20 ish

The sky goes from partially clouded to something that looks like it belong looming over the castle of a over-hyped villain in a super-hero show. A flash of lightning and a rumble of the thunder comes as late warning to anyone outside of the National City College’s main building. Everyone scatters to avoid getting caught in the rain, getting into cars, and hiding inside the nearby restaurant. Alex and Maggie are on their way to the building, holding hands, pacing their walk together, their love too new, too shiny for them to just skip an occasion to kiss and so they stop every occasion they have to lock lips. The heavy curtain of rain drums on National City beneath another thundering rumble and a blue-white light show.

The NC College is too far for them to reach without drenching both girls, they look at each other with pure, desperate dread in their eyes. The papers both of them spent the previous night finishing is in their backpacks, their very not-waterproof backpacks, they search for a place to hide from the rain. Of course, the only place they find is beneath a stone statue of the girl of steel. There’s space for them, underneath the cape, the base provides a somewhat decent seating arrangement, the back of the legs providing proper back support. Alex pulls her phone from her back pocket once they’re out of the rain, Maggie makes sure their papers are still safe from the rain.

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while, the weather app is telling me it’s going to rain like this for the rest of the evening.” Alex turns to watch Maggie, a soft smile on her face. Sighing with relief, when her girlfriend confirm the papers are safe with just a thumbs up. “Do you think we could get pizza delivered here? I’m hungry.”

“We can try, but I don’t know what we’d say for them to find us.” She looks up and grin, easily finding a way to teasing Alex with the current situation. “Yeah, I’d like a large pepperoni pizza with a side of fries, we’re stuck under Supergirl’s skirt on Stedman Street, it’s a nice view!”

“Of course you’d look up Kara’s skirt.” Alex lets out an exasperated sigh, she knows her girlfriend is only joking, but it’s harder for her to deal with this kind of joke “Nobody’s looking under my skirt.” Alex mumbles, there is a little laugh from Maggie there and Alex joins her for a moment: both of them know how unlikely it is that Alex would wear a skirt, but the elder Danvers is a little miffed so she huffs and cross her arms over her chest.

“Alex, I was only trying to make you react the same way you always react when your sister kisses someone in front of you.” Maggie wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kiss her shoulder, trying to hide her smile, trying to hide how adorable she finds it when Alex is jealous in the tiniest of ways. “I’m not interested in your sister’s skirt, just yours.”

“She should’ve gone with pants.” Alex comments and buries her face into Maggie’s neck, both of their stomach rumbles at the same time.

“If you stop talking about my outfit choices and can baby-sit these two.” Kara, red-faced with embarassment, appears out of nowhere, setting a pair of completely drenched kittens on Maggie and Alex’s lap “I’ll go get your pizza, alright?”

Both Alex and Maggie startles, eyes wide at the sudden appearance of Alex’s younger sister, Alex speaks up first. “What are you even doing out here?!”

“I heard these kitten meowing on the way back from school! You know mom won’t want more than just Streaky in the house! So I decided to come here to check if they were healthy and keep them dry!” Kara is about to ramble out and pick up the word count, when Maggie stops her.

“Supergirl, here’s some money.” placing a 20$ bill in the young super-hero’s hand, Alex does the same. “Get us a pizza, get yourself one too, we’ll take care of the kittens while you get it.” Maggie smiles, taking her hoodie off and wrapping both kitten in it, working slowly on drying them off.

Kara flies off after giving a loud squeal at how cute the kittens are, hoping to grab the pizza. Thankfully the rumbling thunder covers the voices of her sister and her girlfriend after she’s on her way.

“Well, this is not the kind of pussy I expected to play with in here.” Alex mumbles as she pets the cats, a teasing grin to Maggie.

Maggie stares at Alex for a while and keeps drying off the young cats, once they’re dried, she gives one to Alex and hugs the one still with her to her chest. “You know, this is probably one of those moments I’ll talk about fondly in ten years. I like making memories like this, thanks Danvers.” Maggie leans in to kiss Alex on the cheek, making her blush.

Alex takes a selfie with Maggie and the two cats, her face getting licked by the one she’s holding in the process. It’s a picture that ends up as her phone screensaver later that day.


End file.
